1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a flashlight mount and particularly for a flashlight mount for use on helmets and on equipment.
2. State of the Art
There are frequent times when a flashlight is needed in order for a person to see in order to perform a task. For example, firefighters often need the use of a flashlight in order to see in dark buildings and in order to illuminate the surrounding area in order to perform the tasks required. In particular, a firefighter needs a light when the smoke surrounding the fire fighter affects visibility. The more a firefighter can see the better he or she is able to operate.
One aspect of a firefighter's responsibilities at times is to use equipment such as a ventilation saws, extrication tools, ventilation fans, mobile exhaust fans, and the like. Being able to see during the operation of the equipment is critical in order to avoid harm. Firefighters often use conventional light mounts that allow for a flashlight to be mounted to equipment. However, these conventional mounts have limitations. They are secured and not readily adjustable and not readily movable to various locations as needed for the task at hand. Other industries may utilize lights and suffer from similar limitations. For example, workers for utility companies during power outages have the need for flashlights.